l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Master Tiger
Master Tiger was the title given to the master of the Tiger Sect of the Kolat. Master Tiger was charged with keeping the secrets of the Kolat. No one has ever learned the identity of anyone who has served as Master Tiger. Order of the Assassins In the 12th century the Qolat informed about the immortal Old Man of the Mountain. When they tried to approach him, the leader of the Assassins of Medinaat al-Salaam dismissed them. The Qolat discovered the Old Man was Hassan al-Alamut, the Prince, the Sultan's son who had been borne in the 9th century. They infiltrated his organization and in 1112 planted Haroun as a son of the Old Man. The infant grew up and was later recruited, becoming the Blood Red Tiger Master. Master Tiger told him the truth. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 171 Recruiting Moto Chaozhu Moto Chaozhu's hatred of his brother Moto Chen festered many years before he made finally a deal with the Kolat. Chaozhu joined them in 1159 after the kolat succeeded in shaming his brother in court, by the command of the Master Tiger. Smoke and Mirrors, by Shawn Carman Master Coin That same year Master Tiger visited Master Coin Moshi Shanegon, who had fallen out of favor with Master Tiger after he was manipulated by Yasuki Jinn-Kuen and several kolat strongholds had been discovered as a result. Those who failed the Kolat faced the Tiger. Shanegon left Rokugan and Jinn-Kuen became the new Kolat Master of Coin. Treachery's Coin, Part 1 and Part 2, by Shawn Carman Betrothal of Shono and Genki When in 1160 Shinjo Shono and Moto Genki were betrothed to be married next year, Tiger visited Master Steel, Morito. Tiger had been informed by Master Dream and Master Cloud had both detected powerful portents surrounding Shono's marriage, and Tiger pressed to kill Shono's bride. The Promise of Spring, by Shawn Carman The portents foretold of the Kami Shinjo's reincarnation, possibly as one of the couple's children. Four Winds, p. 53 Lifeless, Part One, by Rich Wulf Togashi Satsu Master Tiger organized a plot to assassinate the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Satsu. By kidnapping Satsu's wife Togashi Misuko, they hoped to lure the Champion into a trap. The plot was uncovered by Hoshi Kaelung who prevented Misuko's kidnapping. In actuality, Tiger created the plot so he could discover the extent of Satsu's powers. Master Jade was not pleased about the use of one of his agents in the intrigue.Broken Tiger, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf War Amid the Shadows When Bayushi Paneki's strike force captured the Hidden Temple in 1170, Shosuro Kyuichi killed a man dressed in Master Tiger's robes and mask. The man was Ujina Heiji, but it was not known if Heiji truly was Master Tiger or merely a decoy.War Amid the Shadows Age of Conquest For more than a generation, the Kolat had been believed dead by the Empire as Master Coin desired. In the late 12th century the Kolat were ready to expand their operations once more. Masters Coin and Master Tiger, tentative allies for decades, had chosen to fill one of the vacant positions, a new Master Roq to assume control of the Kolat's operations within the Colonies, ensuring the balance of power remained. 2013 GenCon Update: Invitational and Special Tournament Events (The Kolat Master) Master Tiger considered the appointment of Yasuki Makoto as Imperial Advisor as one of their greatest victory. Yasuki Makoto, Imperial Advisor (The New Order flavor) *